Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front section structure.
Related Art
A known vehicle front section structure includes a hood provided at a vehicle front section, a front windshield glass disposed at a vehicle rear side of the hood, and a cowl louver that extends in the vehicle width direction along a lower end portion of the front windshield glass and that is disposed at a vehicle lower side of the hood (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-56166).
For example, when travelling wind hits a lower portion of the front windshield glass, a portion of the travelling wind flows toward the vehicle front side, into a wiper storage section formed between the hood and the cowl louver, as the vehicle travels. This travelling wind flows toward a vehicle width direction outer side along the wiper storage section, and is guided toward a vehicle upper side along a lower portion of a front pillar after having passed a wiper arm.
Travelling wind that has hit a region at the vehicle width direction outer side of the front windshield glass flows toward the vehicle front side into a region at the vehicle width direction outer side in the wiper storage section. When the travelling wind collides with travelling wind flowing inside the wiper storage section described above toward the vehicle width direction outer side, the travelling wind becomes disordered, is liable to pass over a low end portion (base portion) of the front pillar, and is liable to be exhausted toward the front side door side. Travelling wind that has been exhausted toward the front side door side can become a source of noise (wind noise) when hitting a side mirror of the front side door.